Ted and Tracy
|Row 4 info = Penny and Luke Mosby}} Ted and Tracy officially met in , this is some information about their relationship. Past Events *In Ted and Tracy were at the same St Patrick's Day party but as Future Ted states they didn't meet, and even if the had, she wouldn't have liked him. He stole her Yellow Umbrella the following morning after she forgot it at the party. (2008) *In Tracy was in what Ted thought was his architecture class and thought he "was a complete idiot". (2009) *In Ted got a glimpse at her foot as she was exiting the bathroom following his breakup with Cindy, Tracy's roommate. He forgot the Yellow Umbrella in her apartment. (2009) * In the May of 2013 Ted and Tracy meet at Farhampton Train Station after Barney and Robin's Wedding. ( , ) * They meet because she is the bass player in the band playing at the wedding reception. Ted looks at her while playing bass and smiles. ( ) * Ted gives her lilacs the very moment they meet. (as implied in the season 6 DVD bonus material, but never actually seen in the series finale) * He calls her straight away when he gets her number. ( ) * Ted and Tracy's first date is three days after Barney and Robin's wedding. ( ) Future Events *He tells her he loves her for the first time on a rainy day when they originally wanted to see a movie. For Ted, it is a big deal to say that because the last time he said "I love you" was to Robin in 2011. ( ) *When they return to The Farhampton Inn as a couple. Ted states that exactly one year earlier he said "I'm coming back and I'm bringing you" although he hadn't even met her then. ( ) *A year after Barney and Robin's Wedding Ted takes Tracy back to Farmhampton for a vacation and proposes to her on top of the lighthouse. She accepts his proposal enthusiastically. ( ) *In 2015 they will have a baby daughter. ( ) *Their daughter's name is Penny. ( ) *Their son, Luke, is born in 2017. ( ) *They get married in 2020. ( , ) *By 2021 they will still be married as Ted tells Wendy that he is married and has two kids when they met at the airport in Hong Kong. ( ) *They live in Ted's house by 2020. ( ) *Future Ted loves his wife so much that he would have liked to have 45 extra days with her. ( ) *Tracy died in 2024. ( ) *Tracy is Ted's "Lebenslanger Schiksalschatz". ( ) *Tracy is Ted's only The One. ( ) Notes and Trivia *She laughed at his "Selfish/Shellfish" joke. ( , ) *They share some habits, such as wearing gloves for driving. ( ) *Ted, Tracy and Ted's Kids visit Disneyworld at least once. ( ) *He will like her traits and habits such as painting robots playing sports and making breakfast foods sing show tunes. ( ) *The whole family goes to Marshall and Lily's every Thanksgiving. *Two weeks into dating Tracy, Ted eventually quits smoking. ( ) Category:Relationships Category:Married